


Unrestful Lady

by Path



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: A portrait of the last of the Pevennada.





	Unrestful Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



> Loved the requests regarding Lisethu Pevennin! We don't have nearly enough regarding her. Obviously since so little is said we have no idea if the Pevenneise rebellion was a struggle for the throne or a personal grudge with the Drazhada or if this was some sort of people's rebellion championed by this noble house, but I liked the idea of her ending up a revered figure among the lower classes, even if her house's struggle was nothing to do with them originally. This unrestful lady makes a great martyr figure.  
> Happy Coronation Ceremony, and I hope this was up your alley :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/62433854@N03/36970443592/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/62433854@N03/37120490695/in/dateposted-public/)  


"She was the last of her family, poor lady, and she died before she'd used her signet more than five times."  
 _Goblin Emperor, pg 155_

"Joanni, Joanni wears a golden cross  
And she looks so beautiful in her armour  
Joanni, Joanni blows a kiss to God  
And she never wears a ring on her finger"  
 _Kate Bush, "Joanni"_


End file.
